Prejudice
by Krizzie and Yuki
Summary: They were condemned to live a life of misery. Those people were blessed with the life of luxury. When their worlds clash... what then?
1. Sanae Nakazawa, a servant maid

**Prejudice**

**Krizzie:** Hiya! Another story!

**Yuki:** You and your crazy ideas… you know, why are you using this account anyway when this is only your story?

**Krizzie:** Hey! It's not my fault I often get this sudden idea attacks! About your second question, I just want to! Besides… we're not writing any story yet together so I'm going to fill this account up first!

**Yuki:** You're insane. And we do have a new story together, you're just not yet through writing the first chapter. The-

**Krizzie:** DO NOT TELL THEM THE TITLE!

**Yuki:** sigh… we don't own Captain Tsubasa, it's as simple as that, sue us and we sue you back.

**Krizzie:** Okay! Let's start!

**Chapter One:** I am Sanae Nakazawa. I am but a servant maid.

"And the soccer superstar makes another awesome shot on goal!" the TV blared.

Sanae Nakazawa sighed as she listened to the live broadcast of the game of Nankatsu against Hanawa. The results were inevitable and she didn't know why her master had bothered to watch the game.

"What does she see in him anyway?" Sanae muttered under her breath, glaring at the boy on the screen that was making her only goddamn companion on the room to squeal with a pitch so high Sanae believed her eardrums were broken. Sure the Oozora boy was a soccer genius and Sanae wouldn't deny he had looks… but there were a thousand more guys, maybe millions, that would be way better than him.

Sanae was a servant maid, destined to serve the Sugimotos until she makes an heir to take her place.

Ironic, huh? When her family had once been recognized as one of the richest family in the whole Japan, their fame had crumbled like a brick wall that had suffered years of torture just because of a single mistake. And for the rest of her life, she had to pay the debt she hadn't known until she was eighteen. And if she didn't succeed, her child would replace her and it will go on and on until their masters release them from their duty.

Sanae released another pent-up sigh. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the most hated person in the planet."

She looked at her master, whom she served because she was entrusted with the responsibility of being her personal maid.

"Nakazawa! Get me some juice gir- TSUBASA-KUN!" Kumi Sugimoto, the only Sugimoto child squealed as a certain pointy-haired captain made another appearance on the screen.

"Hai." Sanae muttered before she leaned the broom on the wall and went to the kitchen to give some juice to her master.

It was driving her nuts to be around Kumi, especially on times like this, when she's around Tsubasa, well around Tsubasa on the screen anyway. Sanae would bet her month's pay that Kumi would do anything to get married to the soccer genius. And what Kumi wants, Kumi gets. It's like an unwritten rule and one that Sanae had greatly disliked. But she knew Kumi would get what she wanted. Well, why wouldn't she when her family was rich and famous? And Kumi's looks was nothing to look down on.

Almost everyday, Sanae had to endure long stream of curses and at times, beatings, coming from suitors whom Kumi forced her to drive away. She snorted when she looked at the sweaty face of Oozora Tsubasa on the TV, who would want to get married to a guy with balls stuck in his head?

She took a deep breath to clear her mind. She didn't want to think about it for the moment. Instead, she focused on the task at hand: making the snobby little princess her glass of juice. Going inside the spacious kitchen, she grabbed a spoon, took the container of powdered juice, the pitcher of water and finally one of Kumi's favorite glasses.

She rolled her eyes when she heard another squeal down the halls.

A chuckle made her turn around but seeing who it was, she flashed a small smile.

"I see Sugimoto-sama is getting on your nerves for, shall I say… the 47th time?" Taro Misaki, the Sugimotos' chef asked with his usual cheerful smile.

Once upon a time, the Sugimoto heiress also had this intolerable crush on the Misaki boy. And Sanae had always wondered how the hell her closest friend had endured it.

"Yeah, and I sure do hope that you, sir knight, would be as kind as to keep it secret." she said, her irritation completely gone. It always awed her to no end how Taro could easily infect others with his cheery personality. And in times like this, she was glad he was her friend.

Taro returned the smile and went back to cooking. "I would, sweet princess." he faced her. "But I wish you luck in keeping it from the witch herself." He said in a low whisper only intended for Sanae to hear.

They exchanged sadistic grins before Sanae returned to the living room to give the juice to the 'witch' as Taro had quoted. She remembered a time when Kumi was flirting with Taro, of course Sanae had been mad. But who was she to intervene with the young mistress' demands?

She looked at the couch only to find Kumi drooling. The game had just ended, with the score six to nothing. The screen showed Genzou Wakabayashi, the greatest goalkeeper of all Japan who was rumored never to have a goal shot past him his whole career as a goalie. Sanae looked at him before placing the glass on top of the glass coffee table. she briefly wondered why Kumi didn't crush on him. He had greater looks than the Oozora dude, on Sanae's point of view anyway.

Kumi didn't mind her. Sanae wasn't even sure if she had seen her but she couldn't care less. She returned to the kitchen and flashed Taro a shaky smile. Taro gave her a sympathetic look.

Sanae couldn't hold it any longer. She rushed into Taro's arms and cried unto his pristine white apron. Sometimes she wished her family hadn't been ruined. At times like this she wished she wasn't serving the Sugimotos. At times like this, she wished she was just an ordinary girl living her life, attending school, chatting about boys and going shopping, with parents to guide her and friends to stay with her.

But all those were out of reach and as she cried into her only friend's arms, she wished she wasn't Sanae Nakazawa, the servant maid.

**Krizzie:** So, how was it?

**Yuki:** I AM SO GONNA KILL KUMI!

**Krizzie:** Must I remind you that Sanae-chan is currently crying in Taro-kun's arms?

**Yuki:** (baffled) OMFG! SANAE, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT GET THE HELL OFF MY MAN!

**Krizzie:** …they're friends.

**Yuki:** Um… I knew that. Continue.

**Krizzie:** Interested to know what's gonna happen next? The stay tuned for the next chapter of… PREJUDICE!


	2. Pains and Conflicts

**Prejudice**

**Krizzie:** Hey! Here's the second chap!

**Yuki:** They know.

**Krizzie:** They do?

**Yuki:** Duh they do!

**Krizzie:** Well, it doesn't really matter! This story is not near its end just yet!

**Yuki:** Wow. That makes me feel a whole lot better. Yay.

**Krizzie:** Don't sound so gloomy.

**Yuki:** I'm not. I'm just rejoicing over the fact that WE DON'T OWN CAPTAIN TSUBASA! And the fact that I don't know a lot about this story's plot…

**Krizzie:** Sue us and we sue you back.

**Yuki:** That was my line.

**Krizzie:** It's MY line now. Let's go! Oh yeah, I won't update the third chapter until I get at least one review. We accept anonymous ones, don't worry. I just want to know if someone's interested or if I'm just wasting my time writing this.

**Chapter Two:** Pains and Conflicts

It was a Friday evening and everything was still. The day had been uneventful and she suspected the night would've been the same. For a girl like her, excitement had never bothered to visit.

The lone Nakazawa girl stared at the moonlit sky from the vast gardens of the mansion. The stars were twinkling, as if calling out to her but Sanae knew they weren't. They were just there to mock her like everyone else. But they were the only solace she could find tonight.

They were the only thing around her that brought even just a little hope to her shattered spirit and at least tonight, the cold-hearted bastards that kept her there were asleep. And she was free to dream; free to wander aimlessly through her fantasies of a prince sweeping her off her feet. She sighed before fingering one of the roses among the bushes. They were beautiful, yet they were locked up in this garden to be hidden from anyone.

Just like the girl who forced herself to befriend the stars.

The sights, voices and sounds that reminded her of her caged situation were gone and the pain of being trapped was being slowly forgotten but they never completely disappeared. It was always there, whatever Sanae believed, whatever she heard, whatever she did.

A soft sigh escaped from her divine lips, her warm breath forming a small cloud in the cold air. She watched as it slowly dissipated before she went back to look at the small twinkling stars.

She blinked when a shooting star suddenly appeared before her. She closed her eyes. There was nothing in her mind at the moment but one thing. And she thought about how pathetic it sounded on her head but nevertheless, she said it out loud.

"I wish I could do that…" she muttered, clasping her hands together as if in prayer. "…to just vanish into thin air."

--

_Oozora Tsubasa went in from the majestic gates. I recognized him from his goofy grin, muddy clothes that came from playing at the pitch and signature ball. But I felt anything but admiration towards him. He was just a soccer player. Nothing more and I knew that he could be better than the young genius everyone worshipped._

_Why was it that everyone looked up to him when he just kicked some sphere around while I was here, working my butt. I had talent, I knew I did. And I knew that given the chance, I could surpass the soccer captain everyone believed was a miracle._

_It was just plain nonsense, worshipping the guy when there were others who were greater than him. I believe that he was just lucky; just as we were unlucky to be fated to work for this family. I didn't normally think badly of other people but the feeling of being limited was suffocating me. _

_The knowledge of being trapped and never being free was killing me and I knew that in due time, I would crack. It was just unfair that people looked up to him when they could've helped people like me instead._

_People are blind, I forced myself to believe that but I knew that deep down, I was just being selfish. I was just thinking of myself. My father wouldn't do anything like this. He wouldn't be proud of me doing it. But was it wrong to just fantasize of being great sometimes? It was my only way of being free. It was my only way of unlocking the cage they had fell upon me the day I was born… I opened my mouth to tell him all of this when suddenly the light from outside engulfed him and all I could do was watch…_

Taro opened his eyes the moment his alarm had sounded off. Grumbling slightly, he sat up and turned it off. It was annoying but it was effective… just what an alarm clock should be.

He threw the covers off himself before sitting at the edge of the body, pushing back his hair and rubbing his temples.

What was that dream all about? Why had he suddenly dreamt about the Oozora and his frustrations? The teen felt like ripping his hair out but he controlled himself. He needed to… it was part of his obligations: To control himself within these walls.

He sighed before arranging his bed. Today would be a long day, he decided. But he knew he would get through it, just like any other day.

--

Sanae looked at the mirror on her bedside, arranging the bow on her apron and patting the frills on her headband.

She looked pathetic but at least she looked decent. She wouldn't stand to lose her dignity, for it was the only thing she had left. Pride? It was all gone the moment Mrs. Sugimoto had pushed her face on the marble floor to polish them. And it was completely demolished when Kumi had stepped on her head and kicked her stomach for not apologizing for spilling coffee all over her new Parisian shirt.

She took her brush and run them through her short brown tresses. She would live up to her duty. She would show this family that she was responsible but she was no push-over. She didn't care about the consequences. Starting today, she was going to live for a cause.

She couldn't tolerate they way they were treating her anymore. She couldn't stand how they mock her and tell her off when there was no reason to.

She was going to show everyone that she wasn't just a human being that was ordered around. She wasn't going to be just Sanae Nakazawa the servant maid, but Sanae Nakazawa, the servant maid who stood up for herself.

--

Ryou Ishizaki snapped his fingers in front of his captain. When the guy didn't break out of his thoughts, he flashed the only goalkeeper in the room a dirty look.

Genzou Wakabayashi shrugged. "What did I do?"

Ishizaki rolled his eyes. "Let me see… well, nothing really… EXCEPT TELL HIM OFF THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE A FUCKING LOVE LIFE!" Ishizaki hissed, throwing a lamp shade at Genzou which was caught easily.

"Hey, it's true." Genzou stated before going over and placing the lamp back at the study table. "Besides, our captain has been sour for a couple of weeks and I thought that a girlfriend might do him some good. A captain needs to be happy so that his team would be happy as well."

Teppei Kisugi crossed his arms. "It might do him some good but I don't think it would be good for the team."

Mamoru Izawa appeared with a tub of popcorn at hand. He took one and chewed before expressing his opinion. "Yup, I agree with Teppei… I mean, what if he gets too hooked up on her to pay attention to practice…" he paused, "Or worse… to a game." Hajime snickered when Izawa shuddered at the thought.

"Don't be such pessimists guys." Genzou said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm sure Tsubasa would remember us even if he does get lovey-dovey with a girl."

Tsubasa growled before facing his teammates. "Look guys, I appreciate you all looking out for me but getting a girlfriend is on the very bottom of my priorities right now." He twirled a pen on his fingers. "Besides, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship just yet."

Everyone frowned. They knew that the last girl had been a bad idea and they had tried to talk their captain out of it earlier but Tsubasa was just too in love to pay attention to them. Genzou sighed. Their captain had bad taste.

A knock on the door made them all turn silent. A girl, a year younger than them, entered. Her dark hair was shining from the light on the room and her amethyst eyes looked shyly at each of them before uttering, "Um, guys, Satsuko-san said it was time to eat."

Hajime smiled kindly at their new manager: Himamura Shizuka. The other one was Satsuko Reijan, her distant cousin, also the one who recommended her on the job. Reijan had been serving them for at least three years. Shizuka was far from Reijan and the team often wondered if they reall were cousins. Shizuka was more of a shy introvert while Reijan had been a distant girl who rarely talked to anybody but the team was thankful for both of them. They had contributed a lot for the team, both of them.

"We're going Himamura-san." Shingo said for all of them. Shizuka nodded before bowing down low and exiting the room.

"Let's cut the talk here guys. I'm not going to have a girlfriend for a long time." Tsubasa sighed before following Shizuka to the kitchen.

"Well, I think the captain is not yet ready to open his heart again." Izawa commented, tossing popcorn in his mouth. "I'm really worried about his emotional state."

"Don't talk nonsense Mamoru." Genzou said. "He would soon find his love and would stop torturing us during practice."

"I sure do hope you're right Genzou." Ishizaki muttered before everyone piled out of the room. "I would really appreciate it if I don't need to drown myself with painkillers after every practice.

--

Reijan welcomed them with her same, calculated look once they entered the dining room. She distributed the utensils and the food before she disappeared behind the door of the kitchen.

"Sometimes, she freaks me out." Izawa whispered before taking a bite out of his sushi. "But she does cook well."

"Duh. That's why we hired her." Genzou said with a roll if his eyes before he ate his own meal.

"We'll practice until noon tomorrow guys then after a shower and change; we'll go to the emperor's party." Tsubasa announced, drinking his water before eyeing his team.

"Why?" Teppei asked.

"Because," Tsubasa said with a roll of his eyes. "They invited us and we should go. We are the players that won Japan the world cup after all."

Hajime nodded. "It's just too bad that Hyuuga, Ken, Takeshi, Sorimachi, the Tachibanas and everyone else had to attend that party at Hawaii."

"Well, they were invited and we were not." Izawa muttered. "Get over it bunny boy."

"Shut up." Hajime retorted.

Tsubasa sighed. "Well, we just have to live with the boring party."

Hajime and Shingo smirked. "Well, we sure do hope some girls would lighten it up, ne, Tsubasa-kuuuuuuuuuuuun?" they said in perfect unison.

Tsubasa glared at them. "One more word and consider yourself kicked out of the team."

**Krizzie:** Second chap done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh yeah, if you know the name of Kumi's parents, could you PLEASE tell me? Arigatou!

**Yuki:** I have no comment.

**Krizzie:** Since my fellow author doesn't have anything to say, I hope you guys would! Review! Domo!


	3. The Disastrous First

**Prejudice**

**Krizzie: **Hiya! This story doesn't seem to be making much, ne?

**Yuki:** The whole Captain Tsubasa category isn't making much.

**Krizzie:** Tell me about it. Very few people appreciate the series, compared to those who ignore it anyway.

**Yuki:** Well, enough about that. Just continue the story.

**Krizzie:** Okay, by the way, thanks to aa1234567 for reviewing the last chapter... you are a source of inspiration, even enough to take some time off studies... THANK YOU!

**Chapter Three:** The Disastrous First

Sanae watched as Taro mixed his mug of coffee, his eyes staring out into space.

"Something bothering you?" she asked, sitting on the chair beside him before giving him a concerned look. Taro smiled back and simply shook his head before sipping some of his morning coffee.

She looked out the window to look at the rising sun. The little bitch she was supposed to be serving was still fast asleep. It was a weekend and Kumi shall not be disturbed until eight. "What time is it?"

Taro looked at his watch. "A quarter before six… you still have two hours to go outside and inhale the morning air."

Sanae smiled. Her friend knew her like the back of his hand. Standing up, she made her way towards the front doors.

--

Genzou woke up to the rays of sunlight streaming from the windows and into his sleeping form in the bed. Grumbling, he sat up and brushed his hair aside. "I need a haircut." he muttered to himself before going inside the bathroom to wash his face.

Just as the cold liquid came in contact with his face, he heard thundering footsteps outside on the hallway.

"Genzou! Breakfast's ready!" Izawa called from outside, knocking on the keeper's hotel door.

"Yeah…" Genzou replied groggily. "I'm up!"

"I'm going downstairs. The others are there too! Remember, we're at the Italian restaurant!" And Izawa left.

Genzou stared at his reflection. A boy in his teens, with unruly hair, eye bags and a sour look stared back at him. Genzou scowled and splashed cold water all over the mirror before splashing some more on his face. He got ready to take a bath.

--

Sanae sat on the grass, smiling as she felt the cool breeze make contact with her face. Morning was her favorite time of the day, since the sun always reminded her of a new hope, a new day, and a new start.

One day, she would be able to get away from all this. One day, she would be like the sun and be a symbol of hope for people.

She sighed after she took a look at her watch. She hadn't noticed time pass by. She stood up and made her way towards her master's room.

--

"Nakazawa!" Kumi yelled, looking at her smudged make-up. "What kind of a fucking clumsy girl are you?" she hissed, trying desperately to even out the colors on her cheeks.

"G-gomen n-nasai K-Kumi-sama!" Sanae stuttered. She tried to help but Kumi pushed her away.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, bitch? Planning to ruin my day even more?" Kumi snapped, her catlike eyes glaring at the young maid.

"G-gomen…" Sanae repeated, looking panicked more than ever. Kumi rolled her eyes before relaxing on her chair. She waved Sanae away.

"Leave my sight bitch!" Kumi spat. Sanae stole one last look on the girl preparing herself in front of the mirror before moving out and closing the door behind her.

"I wish the ground would just open wide and swallow me up…" she moaned out before going back into the kitchen.

--

Genzou was drying his hair with a towel when a knock came on the door. Grumbling, he stood up to get it. "What?"

"Tsubasa's angry… go down and make him shut up." a very pissed off Reijan told him once he opened the door.

"What?"

Reijan narrowed her eyes. "I don't like repeating things." With that, she left.

Genzou glared at her back before he went back inside to ruffle his hair, put on a cap and arrange the collar of his shirt. He went to the restaurant and ordered a drink for his dried-up throat.

"Hurry up." Reijan said from the door. "The captain is making a racket out there."

"Fine, fine." Genzou grumbled, taking his order and making his way outside.

--

"What happened?" Taro asked once he saw Sanae's tears when she entered the room. He took her into his arms and tried to sooth her with calming words, waiting until she was ready to tell him everything.

"Sugimoto-sama… w-wanted to look beautiful for a celebration t-tonight… I…I didn't know and I slipped into one of the piles of clothes and accidentally fell on h-her…" Sanae wiped her tears away. "I was so scared…what if they fire me? Where will I go Taro?"

Taro's eyes softened and he hugged her closer. "Don't worry… if they make you leave, I'll come with you."

Sanae sniffed and smiled at her best friend. "Thanks…"

Taro smiled back. "No problem."

Sanae broke away from the embrace and wiped away the stray tears. She mustered up the courage to smile and walk away. She shouldn't need Taro to comfort her every time she had a problem. She should be able to handle it on her own. Didn't she promise that she would stand up for herself? She hated herself for being weak, she really did.

--

Oozora Tsubasa looked at his watch and scowled.

If they don't get a move on, they're going to be late.

"GUYS! Hurry up would yah?" Tsubasa yelled. "I told you to sleep early yesterday so don't you complain to me now! Hop in the van!"

Most of the players groaned. They knew they shouldn't have watched Resident Evil last night but it was just too tempting they couldn't resist.

"I had a nightmare…" Ishizaki muttered. "Mental note: Never watch scary movies with creepy mum--!"

"Not interested." Raijen said before sitting in the front seat with Shizuka. Izawa hopped on beside her and Genzou sat down on the driver seat. The rest of the team sat in the back.

"I really hate her." Ishizaki whispered to Tsubasa before Genzou started the engine and went on their way.

--

"S-Sir?" Sanae stammered, looking bewildered in front of her employer's eyes. "B-But…I…"

The man smiled and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Come on. It wouldn't hurt to try."

"But sir… I have never…"

"Come on Nakazawa. Just once and I'll never ask for anything again. Please?" he smiled.

Sanae began to play with the hem of her uniform. What should she tell him?

"I… Kumi-sama would be mad…"

"I can control my daughter. Besides my wife has agreed."

Sanae's head shot up and looked at him.

"If you won't do it as a favor, then I'll have to order you to."

Seeing as she had no choice, Sanae nodded.

Mr. Sugimoto smiled. "Good, go to my wife and she'll choose a dress for you to wear."

Sanae nodded. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have any experience on this kind of stuff… she just wished the party would be nice.

--

Tsubasa watched out of the window as they sped off. Maybe he really did need a girlfriend. Well, he was going twenty in a few months… and Genzou was right, He had been a little rough with them during training.

"Tsubasa?" Teppei called, looking behind him to see his captain. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Tsubasa replied with a smile. "I was just thinking…"

"About what?" Genzou asked, looking at the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of Tsubasa's red face. He chuckled to himself.

"Random stuff…" Tsubasa managed before spacing out again.

"If Tsubasa continues on like this, Genzou would replace him as captain." Izawa joked, laughing together with the rest of the team. Genzou smiled at them from the front.

"That won't happen guys." he said. "I'm sure Tsubasa's 'focus' would come soon enough."

The whole team smirked, getting the hidden meaning of the star keeper's sentence.

--

Kumi scowled as she reflected on her mother's sentence. "Tell me you're joking mother dear." she snapped, glaring at the woman that brought her life.

Mrs. Sugimoto didn't pause in arranging the new dress. "No." was her short reply.

Kumi's frown went deeper when Sanae entered the room, her hands playing with the ends of her hair while her eyes scanned the ground.

"But why her?" Kumi questioned. "I could easily be spotted." Kumi flipped her hair. "I'm way more eye-catching than her."

Her mother sighed before standing up and placing a hand on Kumi's bare shoulder. "Look Kumi, we have bigger plans for you… and this is just one opportunity… let your maid take it." she said, a hidden glint in her eyes.

Sanae winced inwardly. Being referred to as a 'maid' was something she still wasn't used to, even having her whole life in the mansion as a servant. But the young girl dared not open her mouth, for fear of being kicked out. Even if she hated it, this was the only home she had.

Kumi sent another glare her way before walking out of the room, clad in her red off-shoulder gown that hugged every perfect curve the young Sugimoto have. Sanae bowed down low when her master passed by her with elegant grace.

Once the door was closed, her employer looked at her closely then walked over to a cabinet. "You better not tell Kumi about this…" she warned before opening the closet.

Sanae's mouth was left open when a gown of pure beauty was revealed to her eyes. To put it simply, she didn't have the power to reply.

--

Genzou coughed, cursing the driver of that smoke-belching vehicle in front of them before stepping on the brakes. "We're here guys!" he exclaimed before pulling out the keys from the ignition. "Wake up sleeping beasts!"

He stared at the people on the passenger seat. Reijan was already completely awake, actually, she hadn't slept at all, Izawa was practically drooling, his head leaning awkwardly against the door and Shizuka was still fast asleep.

"Wake Izawa up, would you?" Genzou asked Reijan.

Reijan looked at him with the same bored look. Genzou countered her with his glare. The cook rolled her eyes and leaned over Izawa. Genzou's eyes widened. _She's not going to fucking kiss him, is she?_

But turned out she just opened the door.

Let's count, shall we?

Genzou felt bad for Izawa.

As soon as he heard the sickening sound of flesh meeting pavement, Genzou winced. When it was over, he opened one eye. "Ouch."

Reijan said nothing as she stepped down from the van, sidestepping Izawa while he moaned in pain.

Genzou looked at the retreating Reijan before settling his gaze over the other slumbering manager and shaking her up. "Himamura… we're here."

Shizuka slowly opened her eyes and Genzou found himself enamored with her hazy amethyst orbs. She sat up and rubbed them. "Thanks for waking me up Wakabayashi-kun." she said sleepily before going down from the van and following Reijan towards the luxurious building.

"So…Tsubasa would find his 'focus' eh?"

Genzou turned around to find Teppei looming over him like an idiot. "From here, it looks like you got yours first." He yelped when he caught sight of Genzou's irritated look and made an attempt to jump out of the cursed vehicle.

Genzou growled and took off his seatbelt, catching the Kisugi before he even landed on the ground.

**Yuki:** (Blinks) Okay… I expected that from you. Letting Izawa fall out like that.

**Krizzie: **Endure my wrath! Mwahahahahahahaha!

**Taro:** Like I said before… she's a hopeless sadist…

**Yuki:** TARO-KUN!

**Krizzie:** Yeah… like Yuki is a hopeless romantic. But heck, nobody's perfect!

**Yuki:** EXCEPT TA-KUN! (Squeezes the life out of Taro)

**Krizzie:** Yeah, that guy is a saint!

**Taro:** Um… h-how about we continue?

**Krizzie:** …good idea.

Sanae squirmed as she felt eyes scan her from head to toe.

She was wearing a white silk dress that hugged her every curve. A white sash was wrapped around the waist area, secured by a white Lily flower. It was an off-shoulder gown, much like Kumi's but much prettier and a little less revealing. The gown went below her ankle and whenever she moved, a glimpse of her silver sandals was shown. Her hair was curled, flowing freely below her shoulder blades.

In short, Sanae Nakazawa looked like an angel from heaven.

Mr. Sugimoto placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and led her in front of the mirror. Sanae gasped. Her face was painted with light make-up. Her eyelashes covered with dark mascara that made them appear longer. Pink eye shadow on her eyes, light pink blush on her high cheekbones and lip gloss on her soft lips.

"You look divine." he complimented.

"A-Arigatou Sugimoto-sama…" Sanae stammered, not really used to being given compliments.

Taro appeared behind her. He blinked at first then smiled. "You look lovely." he told her.

Sanae looked at her best friend, who had volunteered to escort her on the party. He was wearing an ordinary tuxedo but nonetheless, he looked as cute as ever.

**Yuki: **I would love to see Taro-kun in a suit. Won't you guys?

"You too." she told him, smiling. Taro offered his hand and Sanae took it. Mr. Sugimoto led them towards the dance floor just as the music began.

**Yuki:** TARO-KUN!

**Krizzie:** Stop interrupting would you?

Teppei massaged his bruised neck, smiling sheepishly at the still-pissed Genzou.

Shizuka and Reijan were sitting together at a table. They had changed from simple tee and jeans to formal blouses and simple skirts. Genzou found himself focusing on Shizuka's green blouse and black skirt.

"See?" Teppei whispered in his ear slyly. The keeper colored and instantly punched him on the head.

"Would you just shut up?" he hissed.

Teppei stuck out his tongue before walking away to have a drink with the Hajime, Shingo, Ishizaki and Izawa. Which left Genzou with Tsubasa and the two girls.

They were talking, or rather, Shizuka was talking while Reijan just nodded from time to time, taking sips of her wine occasionally. She sent them her bored look once they went their way.

"Hey Satsuko-san!" Tsubasa greeted, sitting beside her.

"Nice party." Reijan said with heavy sarcasm, too bad our little dense captain didn't quite catch it.

"Yeah!" Tsubasa said animatedly.

Reijan gave him a bored look.

"Yeah…" Tsubasa sighed and slumped on his chair, now understanding what she meant. He lazily scanned the dance floor; and his eyes stopped at a certain dancing pair, and found himself unable to look away from a devastatingly beautiful young lady.

--

Sanae felt uncomfortable, as if someone was gawking at her. And when Taro twirled her, she caught sight of a familiar face, but it was instantly covered by none other than her master, Kumi.

She watched as Kumi squealed in delight upon meeting her favorite soccer player. "Taro… my feet hurts… can we rest?" she asked.

Taro nodded and brought them to a table near Oozora Tsubasa's.

She watched amusedly as Taro's eyes narrowed upon seeing the captain. "Isn't that the guy Sugimoto-sama is addicted to?"

"Sure is." Sanae replied. She walked over to the buffet table. "I'm going to get some punch."

"Want me to get it for you?" Taro asked.

Sanae shook her head. "I'm not a little girl anymore Taro-kun."

--

Tsubasa blinked as his view was obscured by a young girl with straight hair wearing a slightly revealing red gown. He had to admit she was painstakingly beautiful, but not as beautiful as the angel he had seen. When he took a glance behind the girl, however, the angel had disappeared.

He excused himself from the girl, who had repeatedly introduced herself as Kumi, the daughter of the famous Sugimoto family, and went over to the buffet table to find Ishizaki.

--

Sanae was about to return when she tripped on her dress. The glass of red punch slipped from her fingers as she gasped, seeing who was in front of her.

But before she could stop herself from completely falling, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist, not even caring that the drink had stained his expensive clothing.

A little reluctantly, Sanae released herself from his hold and flushed. "G-Gomen… I…I'm so clumsy…I should've… I'm sorry… Oozora-sama…"

Tsubasa blinked and waved his hands frantically in front of him as Sanae began to bow down as an apology. "It's okay…really. There's nothing to get all worried about. I'll just dry this up and everything's fine. A-And please call me Tsubasa… Oozora-sama sounds a little too formal." he smiled sheepishly. "You have only probably seen me in soccer games, haven't you?"

Sanae opened her mouth to reply but found that words wouldn't come out. She hung her head in shame.

"NAKAZAWA!" Sanae and Tsubasa turned to see Kumi heading their way. "How dare you do this to Mr. Oozora? Apologize this instant!"

"She already did, Kumi-san." Tsubasa replied for Sanae, a little surprised as how Kumi had treated Sanae. "It's alright, really."

Kumi turned to him and Sanae was forgotten. "I'm sorry Oozora-san. I didn't know my maid would cause this much trouble. I allowed her to come to the party for her to enjoy herself. I never imagined she would do something like this. Again, I am truly very sorry."

Tsubasa blinked. "It's okay… but… she's your… maid?"

Kumi nodded, smirking inside her mind. _Take that Nakazawa, he wouldn't respect you now. That was for making a move on him._

Tsubasa turned when he saw Shizuka coming over him, beside her was Izawa. "Captain, we need to go now, you need to rest and train tomorrow for the upcoming games." Izawa said while Reijan just walked past them towards the pastry section of the buffet.

He turned to Kumi and smiled. "Well, thanks for everything Sugimoto-san…we must be going now." Izawa grabbed Tsubasa by the arm and they went out.

--

Sanae slumped on her chair and sulked. Not only did she spill punch all over a soccer superstar's tuxedo, she was even humiliated in public!

"Sanae-chan…?" Taro tried to talk her out of her misery but he could tell she was not in the mood. "Um… do you think we could ask Sugimoto-sama's permission to leave and go home?"

Sanae shifted her gaze towards her friend and forced a tired smile. "Thanks Taro, I would like that very much."

**Yuki:** TARO-KUN! (glomps Misaki)

**Taro:** (Bright blue) R-Review…--! (faints)

**Yuki:** (shakes Taro violently) Taro-kun? TARO-KUN? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! "DON'T LEEEEEEEEEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Krizzie:** (shakes head) Sigh… like what Taro-'kun' said, review people… PLEASE! FOR THE SAKE OF THE UNCONSCIOUS MIDFIELDER!


	4. Heart's Recall

**Prejudice**

**Krizzie:** Konnichiwa minna-san!!! I'm absolutely full of plans for this story!!!

**Yuki:** Yeah… and I'm absolutely lost…

**Krizzie:** Yatta! I have six reviews! Thanks to emina, elle, aAYARIi, Mini-Chobi, KBAP and Anonymous!!! You guys ROCK!!!

**Yuki:** Wow… some people actually like this story.

**Krizzie:** Don't mock me. (glares)

**Yuki:** I'm not. (challenges glare)

**Krizzie:** Whatever.

**Chapter Four:** Heart's Recall

Ozora Tsubasa took pride in having a reputation as one of the greatest soccer players that had ever lived. He also prided himself with the fact that almost nothing could distract him except for football. But lately, that hadn't been quite the only distraction.

On the contrary, football didn't even have _anything _to do with his current reverie, and he's teammates told the team psychiatrist that their captain had been so lost, "so out of it" as a certain Wakabayashi had quoted. So dazed that even Morisaki could catch his supposedly undefeatable drive shooter, if you call his latest shot one that is.

And today was no exception. Genzou watched with tired eyes, as Tsubasa swept the defender side of his team in lazy steps, his eyes blank and expressionless. Izawa, as seen by the keeper, furrowed his brows before he took a shot that easily went in. The forward eyed his captain with shock at his supreme lack of reflexes.

Genzou, already bothered, stepped out of the net, grabbed the guy by the elbow and took him to the benches to give him a little talk. The other players watched as Genzou steadied their captain with a firm hold on both Tsubasa's shoulders. "Tsubasa, we have a game in a couple of days. Do us all a favor and snap out of your sexual fantasies for a moment!"

The team purposely looked elsewhere as Tsubasa's dark orbs widened and scanned each one of them. "I…I'm not f-fan…fantasizing about a-anything, okay?" he said defensively, trying to make his point across most especially to Genzou.

"Yeah." Genzou said derisively. "I know, but I need you to wake up. Bolt awake and whatever term mankind has… formulated to put it."

Tsubasa nodded solemnly, the sullen look on his face made even worse by the unhealthy paleness of his cheeks. "Sure Genzou. Sorry for acting so stupid these days. I'm just… preoccupied." he looked away. "But not of what you accused me earlier, I'm afraid. I just haven't been getting much sleep lately. Forgive me."

Hajime rolled his eyes, the dark orbs glancing sharply, mockingly, at Tsubasa's direction. "We can see _that._" His voice made the pointy-haired boy cringe.

Izawa crossed his arms and inspected Tsubasa closely. "Genzou, do you think he would be okay to play? I think he's sick." The forward didn't seem to care at the moment about the other guy's feelings. Either that or he lacked sleep as well. He had the tendency to get cranky when he did.

"He's not sick. Let him be." Reijan said before she handed him a small jug of water to drink. Izawa thanked her and drained it down. She also gave one to Genzou and Tsubasa. "He's just dazed. Give him some Tylenol to at least help him keep his balance and plenty of rest. If that doesn't work," she stole a look at the SGGK. "then take genius's idea here and get your pretty captain to a nightclub. Your pick."

"Go to hell, bitch." Genzou snapped, growling when he only received a bored glance as reply.

Tsubasa nodded, somewhat glad that she wasn't reprimanding him, albeit subtly. "Yeah, you're right Satsuko-san…" Everyone looked at him. "I'll grab some aspirin, I'll be okay… I just…" He let the thought trail off.

"Don't bother." Reijan shrugged nonchalantly. "You're not obliged to pour out your frustrations just because I'm of Eve's descent." she said scathingly before trudging out to hand out the towels.

"Ignore her Tsubasa." Ishizaki said with a growl, glaring at the girl's back. "She just doesn't recognize your talents, the little jerk she is."

"But she is right Tsubasa, get your act together." Teppei said, giving Ishizaki a warning glance. He was sure to kill the defender if Satsuko chose to quit her job and they were stuck cooking their own meals (Or suffering to eat Shizuka's. No offense but Reijan is _way _better with the stove) in the dorm. He gave his steadfast look to Tsubasa. "We all know how we, and most especially, you, would feel when you make mistakes on the actual game."

"I know." Tsubasa sighed. "Just let me think okay? I'll sort it out, I promise."

Genzou looked at him seriously. "Sure, but you know you can talk to me whenever you're ready Tsubasa. In fact, I'm sure the other guys wouldn't mind, would you?" he shot the team a glare and they all complied.

Tsubasa offered a weak smile. "I know… thanks guys."

Reijan watched all these from afar. Though her veneer wasn't really that convincing, she was silently pleased, if not stupefied, with how the team interacts with one another. Not only do they understand each other, but they try their best to help one another, even if they weren't in the field, and that, in her opinion, is what teamwork really is. They amazed her, not like how flashy superheroes do, but like that amazement of a child when they realize their dreams, and found someone who had accomplished a similar one.

Though that led her to think… if only they don't act like a bunch of sentimental freaks bonded by an underground frat…

"They're close, aren't they?" Shizuka commented beside her. Reijan replied with a simple nod. Shizuka smiled at her direction. "You know Rei, you should try to talk more, and lessen the sarcastic remarks. Almost all of them dislike you, you know." Shizuka said, careful with her words. She had to admit she, herself, was intimidated by the team cook.

"Whatever." Reijan muttered before she went back to the kitchen to prepare the boys' lunches, as is her job. She stopped midway. "And stop calling me Rei."

The manager sighed and offered the towels herself, trying to hide her frustration. She figured it would only make things worse. And Shizuka didn't like complications. It disturbed her.

After handing the last one, and after collecting the empty water bottles, she went to the kitchen to help Reijan, her ponytailed hair swishing behind her as she jogged away.

"You know, I'm glad Shizuka's here." Shingo said bluntly, unscrewing his bottle. "If it was only Satsuko-san was here..." He shuddered at the thought. Ishizaki and a few others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I happen to think we need Reijan here." Izawa said, not bothering to use an honorific.

"I'm not implying that we don't need her." Shingo clarified after he threw the empty bottle on the trash bin beside the wall. "I'm just saying that she's… strange… in some ways more than one."

Izawa tapped a finger on his chin. "That's not how it sounded. You sounded like you wanted to fire her or something and I won't like that. I happen to like her here very much." They all raised a brow at him, more in shock than disgust. After all, he was one of the major targets of the girl's sharp tongue, aside from Ishizaki and Wakabayashi. Izawa raised a brow back. "What? I like her stew."

Genzou was the first to break from the trance. He chuckled. "Yeah, and I love the way she makes her sauce, there's none like it even if you circle the world." And that was true, after all, the keeper had once been a routine traveler.

Tsubasa beamed. "And I love her riceballs! They taste just like my mom's!"

Izawa grinned as the other players made their own contributions.

"So she's a great cook, so what?" Ishizaki said with a frown. "It doesn't give her an excuse to go all mocking all the time, especially with me!"

"I don't blame her. You could just be so annoying sometimes Ishizaki. Besides, don't you always clean your plate up when it's her dish?" Genzou remarked before he got up. He patted Tsubasa on the back. "Well, speaking of which, I'll go check what's on the menu tonight."

Izawa watched the captain while everyone else was taking their leave. "Hey Tsubasa-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Are you worried about that girl with Sugimoto-san?" he asked, ignoring the grumble of his stomach. He placed a calloused hand to muffle it. "She seemed pretty down that night." he observed his captain's movements, scared when Tsubasa doesn't seem to be moving at all. "Do you like her?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Tsubasa smiled. "Well, she's very pretty, I can't deny that," _Actually, I think she's the most beautiful creature I've ever met_. "but not within my standards. She's a _maid. _Besides, I don't even know her name. Well, why don't we go check what Reijan had whipped for us, hm, Izawa?"

Izawa ignored the subject change and pressed on. "Didn't Sugimoto-san call her Nakazawa?" Izawa said, trying to make his captain crack. He knew Tsubasa was infatuated with the girl. He just wanted him to be happy, even if it cost him his lunch. Besides, he knew Reijan would always leave the leftovers in the fridge. "You want me to look up on her? I know a thing or two."

"No need Izawa. I told you, she's not within my standards."

"Your standards, my ass. You like her, _captain_, stop denying it."

Tsubasa sighed in exasperation and brushed back his hair. "Izawa, I know what I'm doing. Now why don't we close this subject down?"

"Fine!" Izawa snapped, his anger still boiling inside of him. Why didn't Tsubasa just accept that he was attracted to that girl? _Why? _

--

Taro cautiously brought his hand on her forehead. "Sanae-chan, your fever doesn't seem to be going down." he reported with a worried look in his eyes. "Are you feeling uncomfortable? If this keeps up, I'm afraid I'll have to call a doctor."

"No need Taro-kun." Sanae gently took his hand away. "I'll sleep, maybe when I wake up, it's going to disappear." _Or better yet, maybe **I'll** disappear._

Taro nodded before bringing the blankets up to her neck. "Well, rest. I'll cover up your chores."

"I owe you a lot Taro-kun."

Taro smiled. "You could pay me back by getting better."

Sanae smiled and Taro chose that moment to walk out of her chambers towards the kitchen. Fortunately, the family was out for the day, arranging plans for their little demon princess to once again come face to face with the infamous Ozora Tsubasa, in, of course, the said demon princess's demands.

Taro went over to the sink and washed his hands. He opened the fridge and took out a quarter of chicken. "Well, how about some roasted chicken?" he said in his usual chirpy voice as he carefully placed the raw meat on a newly-washed platter.

His hands began to move, but, Taro realized after a while, his mind was still focused on his friend. "Sanae-chan…" he muttered, worried. "Please get better."

--

Chairs were pushed back one after another as the team settled on their preferred tables. For today, Reijan had cooked them fried fish with vegetables, and the team was somewhat disappointed, because they expected to be loaded with REAL meat. Shizuka said she recommended a daily diet, and, as usual, Reijan obliged. She was famous for avoiding all arguments when it didn't include wisecracks and snide remarks.

And besides, Shizuka was their meal manager, no matter how much of a worse cook she is.

Shingo brought his hands together. "Well, I'm hungry."

"Itadakimasu." they all said in unison.

Ishizaki groaned. "This looks like my mom's cooking…" he muttered dejectedly.

Shingo nudged him but before Ishizaki could even decipher the silent message; his dinner had been whisked away and ungracefully thrown out the window to end up in the stomachs of poor, homeless kitties.

**Yuki:** Well, that was short. After those long months…

**Krizzie:** FORGIVE ME MY FAITHFUL READERS (if there are any)! But school had been so… well… laboring.

**Yuki:** You said it.

**Krizzie:** Hai. Hai. Please review.


	5. Second Chance?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Chapter Five: **Second Chance?

Sanae opened her eyes carefully, her head still a little groggy with sleep, before she noticed a firm hold on her left hand. Sitting up, her eyes softened at the sight of the sleeping cook hunched over by her bed, she felt guilty for having him sacrifice so much for her.

Gently, she peeled her hand off his and draped a blanket over his shoulders, then she said to herself she would be the one cooking him breakfast this morning.

--

Izawa nuzzled the phone between his ear and shoulder, before he took out a pen and tore off a sheet of paper from his notebook. Genzou was waiting outside the booth, hands shoved deep in his pockets and eyes trailing suspiciously on a girl that just crossed the street.

Izawa ignored him and focused on the numbers that was given to him.

"Right, got it. Thanks man, I owe you one."

"No problem." The voice on the other line said. "Just give my well-wishes to the captain."

Izawa chuckled. News travel fast indeed.

"How did it go?" Genzou asked automatically when he opened the door. Izawa gave him a thumbs-up, and the keeper breathed a sigh of relief, than lifted his head as if he remembered something.

"How did Nakazawa look like, actually?"

"Uh… brown hair, I suppose." He began.

Genzou shifted. "Chestnut?"

"Exactly! Small face—" Izawa trailed off, or rather, was cut off.

"Petite, white skin, small feet and dark doe-like eyes, chocolate with a tint of red and black." Genzou angled his head at his teammate, smirking. "Isn't that right?"

Izawa swore he felt the ground scrape his jaw from falling so hard. "H-how the hell did you know that?"

Genzou pointed at the edge of the market area, where a certain girl was looking at some string beans, and Izawa was suddenly glad that their phone lines had been cut the day before. Every cloud has a silver lining after all.

--

When Taro woke up, he had two disappointments. One, Sanae was nowhere to be find. Two, he felt like the street after an hour's stampede.

"Son of a…" he trailed off, wincing as he stretched his back. It wasn't good for one's posture to sleep hunched like that, he knew, but he had been too preoccupied with Sanae's illness to really care at that time.

He walked out of the room, confirmed Sanae was not around, and went to the bathroom to take a bath. He knew Sanae like the back of his hand, and knew for certain that she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't do anything to pay him back. And seeing as she wasn't in the servant's chambers and their masters were still fast asleep in their beds…

…she had to be in the market, he was sure of that.

**Krizzie: **Wah! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I totally forgot about this story because I had been so focused with WTTLT! Anyway, I told Yuki we'd talk about this once classes resume. Hopefully, we'll still be in the same class together to prevent any problems. grins Review?


End file.
